


Resemblance

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Character Study, Family, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Thor Feels, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an occasionally painful thought, but the Man of Iron reminded him of his brother in many ways. The resemblance struck him at the oddest times, hearing Tony's quick wit and sharp tongue, seeing his strategizing in action where he always seemed to have a back up plan in place. </p><p>Prompt: reminder<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "reminder" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It was an occasionally painful thought, but the Man of Iron reminded him of his brother in many ways. The resemblance struck him at the oddest times, hearing Tony's quick wit and sharp tongue, seeing his strategizing in action where he always seemed to have a back up plan in place. The careful way he interacted with the team, seeming carefree and friendly, yet watching them with cautious and suspicious eyes, waiting to be hurt or betrayed. The way he fought with them in battle, but did not trust any of them to watch his back. 

It hurt, having the memory of Loki awakened in such ways. Now, that his brother was lost to him. Thor still held hope that one day he would have him back, he had to have hope, but it was a carefully banked desire. He had acted like a fool in far too many ways, far too many times. He would be patient for once, he would wait until that time came, and try to remember happier times with his brother when he could. The memories did hurt, but he thought it was a good kind of pain, a way to remind himself what Loki meant to him, what he should have valued more when he had it.

Thor had made a lot of mistakes when it came to Loki, he could admit that now, and he was determined not to see those mistakes repeated. He would not lose another friend, another brother, not if there was anything he could do to help it. 

He would not give Tony any cause to doubt Thor's respect for him, or his friendship. The god might never have addressed Loki's concerns about meaning less to him than his fellow warriors, or their not seeming to accept him, but he could do things differently this time. He could stand by Tony's side when he needed him; reassure him of his friendship, his support. He could try to help him with the others. For Thor worried that they did not see Tony the same way that he did, did not see the sharp mind and sensitive soul, behind all the masking words.

He had failed his brother, in ways that he might never truly recover from. Yet he had somehow been given another chance, another brother to try to do right by. Though he counted the other Avengers as great warriors, and though they were all fast becoming his family on Midgard, it was Tony he worried about the most. 

Tony, who seemed to desire support so much, yet never asked for it, never admitted to needing or even wanting it. Who was always prepared to stand on his own, to fight his own battles without any expectation of aid. Who never seemed to expect acknowledgement or thanks for any of his deeds or assistance. Thor had never recognized the precious gift he had in Loki, had taken him for granted, discounted him in too many ways. It would not happen again, that he had determined.


End file.
